The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog - The Next Generation
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: Queen Maeve is once again plotting to take over the Kingdom of Kells as revenge for her banishment. But the previous Mystic Knights are gone... Can a new generation of Mystic Knights be born? Rated K plus for some violence. Contains adventure, romance, action and surprises!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nόg**

**The Next Generation:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue:**

**The story takes place many years after the banishment of Queen Maeve. Rohan and Deirdre had gotten married and had a son called Cedric, but when Cedric was very young, Rohan, Deirdre and the Mystic Knights had all given their lives in the Great Battle of the Kingdom of Kells. Cedric was then brought up by Cathbad, the druid that had also raised his father, Rohan. **

**Cedric was seen as one of the most handsome boys in the kingdom; all of the girls in the kingdom were lost for words when they saw him with his spiky raven hair and mysterious brown eyes. He was quite shy and he worked with Cathbad as his apprentice. To him, Cathbad was like family. **

**Also in the kingdom was Cedric's three best friends:**

**The young, feisty, Scottish red-head Seraphina, who was the fisher for the King, and the mischievous, sharp-as-a-whip blonde Merek, who was the hunter for the King, and the dark-skinned kind and smart Hadrian, who was the King's blacksmith and armour polisher. **

**Also in the kingdom was Arabella, the fierce and independent Princess of Kells and daughter to the King.**

**When they weren't working for the King, they were either buying ingredients for Cathbad's potions and playing in the woods, pretending they were the protectors of a magical kingdom. **

**What they didn't now was that was about to become a reality...**

**However, not everything was good. In the kingdom of Temra, the other island nation that shares some land with the kingdom of Kells, the sorceress Nemain could feel something dark and sinister was coming.**

**In the woods near the kingdom of Temra, where Maeve was living (still young after she cast an immortality spell on herself), Maeve was plotting once again to overthrow the kingdom and destroy Nemain, the new King of Kells and of course, Cedric, as she knew that from her magic purple cauldron that Cedric is the son of Rohan and Deirdre and that he is destined to lead the next generation of the Mystic Knights that protect the kingdom. So, Maeve uses a spell to create an evil human being out of magic, born out of hatred and greed, and whose main mission in life was to do everything they could to destroy the kingdoms of Kells and Temra. The being had spiky purple hair, bright red eyes, and he looked a bit like Cedric. Maeve had decided to call him - Darius.**

_**What will happen in this epic adventure?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning of something new

**Note: In this version, everyone in Kells and Temra have English accents (except for Seraphina, whose accent is Scottish.)**

**The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nόg**

**The Next Generation:**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Beginning of Something New:**

**It was another day in the kingdom of Kells, and Cedric was helping Cathbad with another potion. **

**_Cathbad:_ All right now, Cedric, now you just have to say the right words for the potion to work.**

**_Cedric:_ Yes, Cathbad. Everything is in there; bat saliva, a blue chicken egg, duck feathers, a salmon's backbone and a lucky clover. _(looking through his potion book)_ Ah ha! Here are the magic words!**

_**Cedric:**_

_**Saliva of bat and feather of duck**_

_**Fishbone of salmon and clover of luck**_

_**Boil and boil in this very pot**_

_**Work your magic and polish the lot!**_

**There was a flash, and the smoke from the cauldron had gone from light pink to glittery blue, but the potion was bubbling a lot!**

**_Cathbad:_ Wait a minute, that's doesn't look right!**

**_Cedric:_ Is it supposed to do that, Cathbad?**

**The bubbling of the potion kept building and building, when suddenly... BANG!**

**The potion blew up!**

**_Cedric:_ I'm so sorry, Cathbad! I'm not very good at this!**

**_Cathbad:_ Oh, don't worry, Cedric, maybe potion-making is not the right thing for you.**

**_Cedric:_ But, Cathbad, the problem is that I don't know what I'm good at!**

**_Cathbad:_ It's alright, Cedric. Your true destiny will come.**

_**(the fanfare blows.)**_

**_Cedric:_ What is it, Cathbad?**

**_Cathbad:_ The king is having a meeting. Stay here, Cedric. In fact, why don't you go and see your friends? I'll be back soon.**

_**(Cathbad exits.)**_

**_Cedric:_ I wonder what the meeting is about. I better go and tell Seraphina, Merek and Hadrian!**

_**(Cedric goes to meet his friends.)**_

**Cedric then went off to go and visit his three best friends:**

**The fierce, blue-eyed red-headed Scottish tomboy Seraphina who fishes in the lake in the woods in order to collect fish for the King.**

**The mischievous, sharp-as-a-whip blonde-haired green-eyed Merek who was the hunter for the King, and also had the job of collecting firewood for the kingdom.**

**And the dark-skinned kind and smart Hadrian, Cedric's first best friend, who is the blacksmith and armour polisher for the King.**

**_Cedric:_ Seraphina! Merek! Hadrian!**

**_Seraphina:_ Cedric!**

_**(they all rush to hug him.)**_

**_Hadrian:_ It's so good to see you again!**

**_Cedric:_ It's good to see you all too!**

**_Merek:_ I heard about the King's meeting. Apparently, some sinister is coming to Kells. Something about the island of Temra. **

**_Cedric:_ How can the King do something about it?**

**_Merek:_ I don't know. But I think I know how to find out!**

**They all went back into the castle to sneak into the meeting.**

**But before they got there...**

_**(Cedric and Arabella, the princess of Kells and the King's daughter, bump into each other and Arabella falls down.)**_

**_Cedric:_ I am so sorry, your Highness!**

**_Arabella:_ Get away from me! Now, if you don't mind, my father is now at a very important meeting.**

_**(she exits.)**_

**_Cedric:_ She's beautiful.**

**_Seraphina:_ She also can be quite a brat sometimes.**

**_Hadrian:_ I don't think you can have her, Cedric. She's already betrothed to someone.**

**_Cedric:_ Who?**

**_Merek:_ From what I hear, it's the Prince of Temra. But, I don't think she loves him. **

**_Cedric:_ I think I love her. **

_**What will happen next?**_


	3. Chapter 3 The king's meeting

**The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nόg**

**The Next Generation:**

**Chapter 3:**

**The King's Meeting:**

**Cedric and his friends then looked through the window of the castle to find out what was happening at the meeting. They could see that the Princess Arabella was there with her father, King Destrian. They were discussing with King Ulric of Temra on the plans for the arranged marriage between Arabella and Prince Terrowin of Temra. **

**But, before they had signed the treaty allowing the marriage to take place, the ground shook. Everyone was terrified!**

**_King Destrian:_ What is going on?! **

**_King Ulric:_ I don't know!**

**Suddenly, there was a big puff of thick magenta smoke, and a mysterious figure had appeared through the clearing fog. He had hair as purple as a berry, eyes as red as fire and he looked a bit like Cedric!**

**Cedric and his friends then burst through the doors!**

**_Cedric:_ My king, are you alright?**

**_Seraphina:_ _(noticing the figure)_ Who is that?! Cedric, he looks a bit like you!**

**_Cedric:_ Yes, he does. Who are you and why are you here? **

**_Darius:_ My name is Darius, and my mistress, the great Queen Maeve is the rightful ruler of Kells. **

**_Hadrian:_ Queen Maeve?**

**_Cedric:_ But I thought she was banished many years ago!**

**_Darius:_ She was, but soon, she regained her powers and gave me some of hers! But now, she is growing weak, so I must fulfil this mission!**

**_Seraphina:_ What mission, exactly?**

**_Darius:_ To take back the throne of Kells!**

_**(they all gasp.)**_

**_Darius:_ Time for revenge!**

**Darius waved his magic serpent staff and purple bolts of lightning shot out from the eyes of the serpent, and one of them hit King Destrian in the stomach!**

**_Arabella:_ Father!**

**King Destrian was badly wounded. **

**Cedric and his friends were unsure on what to do.**

**_Seraphina:_ Cedric! What should we do?**

**_Merek:_ Should we run and hide?!**

**_Cedric:_ No, Merek! That wouldn't seem right! We should stay and fight!**

**_All:_ Right!**

**They drew out their daggers and small shields, but they were useless against the purple bolts!**

**_Cedric:_ It's no use!**

**_Hadrian:_ Our weapons are defenceless!**

**Just then, Arabella drew a sword from one of the crests on the wall and stood bravely in front of them.**

**_Arabella:_ Leave them alone, Darius!**

**_Darius:_ Ah, the little princess thinks she can stop me! Mark my words, Kells, for I shall be back!**

**And with a puff of thick magenta smoke, Darius had disappeared!**

**_Seraphina:_ He's gone!**

**_Hadrian:_ We have to stop him, or the whole of Kells will perish!**

**Suddenly, Cathbad knew it was time.**

**_Cathbad:_ I knew it. Princess, Cedric, Seraphina, Hadrian, Merek, come with me!**

_**Where are they going?**_


	4. Chapter 4 Gaining the armour

**The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nόg**

**The Next Generation:**

**Chapter 4:**

**Gaining the armour:**

**They all followed Cathbad into what looked to be a secret cavern hidden deep within the castle. On the way there, they could hear roar of what seemed to be coming from strange creatures.**

**_Cathbad:_ This way, fellow knights. We must be swift.**

**_Cedric:_ Why did he call us knights?**

**_Seraphina:_ I don't know.**

**They then went into a room with 5 chairs, with 5 symbols in front of each of them. **

**_Cedric:_ What is this, Cathbad?**

**_Cathbad:_ I shall tell you now. Many years ago, long before you were all born, a fierce battle took place here in Kells. A brave team, with the powers of the elements, called the Mystic Knights, fought for our kingdom and the realm Tir Na Nόg. **

**_Merek:_ Tir Na Nόg?**

**_Cathbad:_ Yes, Merek. Tir Na Nόg.**

**_Hadrian:_ What happened to them?**

**_Cathbad:_ They all gave their lives in the great battle. Now, their armour has now been passed down to you.**

**_Seraphina:_ Great! So, where is the armour?**

**_Cathbad:_ Each of you will have to earn your armour and shield from a great beast that guards it. **

**_Hadrian:_ You mean, we each have to fight a beast to claim our armour?**

**_Cathbad:_ Yes, Hadrian. Cedric, you are first to fight the Ice Bear of Temra. Once the beast is defeated you may claim your Mystic Armour and Shield of Fire. You will only be given a sword each which you will find hidden in the cave.**

**Suddenly, a rock slid open that led to a cave. Cedric felt pretty confident as the armour was right there in front of him, until...**

**ROAR!**

**The Ice Bear of Temra was right in front of him!**

**_Cedric:_ This isn't good, but I must get my armour!**

**Cedric then noticed a sword hidden under one of the rocks; it was a red-coloured sword encrusted with rubies. As he drew it out, the sword gave off a red glow; this was Cedric's sword.**

**The Ice Bear was powerful, but Cedric believed that he could fight it, and his belief in himself was what got him through many things.**

**_Cedric:_ I can do this!**

**With all his might, he ran courageously towards the Ice Bear and sliced right through it's stomach. The Ice Bear was defeated!**

**Cedric was able to claim his Mystic Armour of Fire.**

**_Cathbad:_ Well done, Cedric. You have done well. To call upon your armour, you must say 'Fire within me!' Seraphina, you are next to defeat the Fire Scorpion of Temra. Once it is defeated, you will be able to gain your Mystic Armour and Shield of Water. **

**Seraphina then entered the cave, and right in front of her was the armour, and the Fire Scorpion!**

**_Seraphina:_ That's one mighty scorpion! **

**Seraphina then noticed her sword underneath the rocks; it was blue-coloured and encrusted with sapphires. The minute she drew it from the rocks, the sword gave off a blue glow; this was Seraphina's sword.**

**Even though the Fire Scorpion was as powerful as the Ice Bear, Seraphina defeated it in a flash!**

**In order to call upon her armour, she had to say 'Water around me!'**

**Merek then defeated the Rock of Temra, and claimed his Mystic Armour and Shield of Earth, along with his sword (a yellow-coloured sword encrusted with topazes). In order to call upon his armour, he had to say 'Earth beneath me!'**

**The, Hadrian had defeated the Thunder Giant of Temra, and claimed his Mystic Armour and Shield of Forest, along with his sword (a green-coloured sword encrusted with emeralds). In order to call upon his armour, he had to say 'Forest before me!'**

**And finally, Arabella had defeated the Lightning Eagle of Temra, and claimed her Mystic Armour and Shield of Air, along with her sword (a white-coloured sword encrusted with diamonds). In order to call upon her armour, she had to say 'Air above me!'**

_**The Mystic Knights were born!**_

_**What will happen next?**_


End file.
